Yleistä kirjoista
Soturikissat (Warrior Cats, Warriors) on Erin Hunterin luoma moniosainen kissakirjasarja. Tältä sivulta löydät lyhyet tiedot kaikista Soturikissat-kirjoista, niiden ilmestymisvuodet ja tietoa Erin Hunterista. Kirjat Julkasemattomien kirjojen tiedot on lihavoitu * Warriors: the Prophecies Begin - Soturikissat *# Into the Wild (23.1.2003) - Kate Cary - Villiin luontoon (lokakuu 2009) *# Fire and Ice (27.3.2003) - Kate Cary - Tuli ja jää (lokakuu 2009) *# Forest of Secrets (14.10.2003) - Cherith Baldry - Salaisuuksien metsä (huhtikuu 2010) *# Rising Storm (6.1.2004) - Kate Cary - Myrsky nousee (syyskuu 2010) *# A Dangerous Path (1.6.2004) - Cherith Baldry - Vaarallinen polku (huhtikuu 2011) *# The Darkest Hour (5.10.2004) - Cherith Baldry - Pimeyden hetki (elokuu 2011) **Ensimmäisen sarjan kirjat saatavilla myös pokkareina kesäkuussa 2014 * Warriors: The New Prophecy - Soturikissat: Uusi Profetia *# Midnight (10.3.2005) - Cherith Baldry - Keskiyö (9.6.2012) *# Moonrise (2.8.2005) - Cherith Baldry - Kuunnousu (3.10.2012) *# Dawn (27.12.2005) - Kate Cary - Aamunkoi (17.4.2013) *# Starlight (4.4.2006) - Cherith Baldry - Tähtiyö (4.10.2013) *# Twilight (22.8.2006) - Cherith Baldry - Iltahämärä (24.3.2014) *# Sunset (26.12.2006) - Cherith Baldry - Auringonlasku (8.10.2014) * Warriors: Power of Three - Soturikissat: Kolmikon mahti *# The Sight (24.4.2007) - Kate Cary - Näkö (20.3.2015) *# Dark River (29.12.2007) - Kate Cary - Pimeyden joki (17.6.2015) *# Outcast (22.4.2008) - Cherith Baldry - Karkotus (syyskuu 2015) *# Eclipse (2.9.2008) - Kate Cary *# Long Shadows (25.12.2008) - Cherith Baldry *# Sunrise (21.4.2009) - Cherith Baldry * Warriors - Omen of the Stars *# The Fourth Apprentice (24.11.2009) - Cherith Baldry *# Fading Echoes (23.3.2010) - Kate Cary *# Night Whispers (23.11.2010) - Kate Cary *# The Sign of the Moon (5.4.2011) - Cherith Baldry *# Forgotten Warrior (22.11.2011) - Cherith Baldry *# The Last Hope (3.4.2012) - Kate Cary * Warriors - Dawn of the Clans *# The Sun Trail (5.3.2013) - Cherith Baldry *# Thunder Rising (5.11.2013) - Cherith Baldry *# The First Battle (8.4.2014) - Kate Cary *# The Blazing Star (4.11.2014) - Cherith Baldry *# A Forest Divided (7.4.2015) - Kate Cary *# Path of Stars (1.9.2015) - Kate Cary * Warriors - A Vision of Shadows *# The Apprentice's Quest (TBA) - Cherith Baldry * Super Editionit - Erikoisseikkailut ** Firestar's Quest (21.8.2007) - Cherith Baldry - Tulitähden tehtävä (7.3.2012) ** Bluestar's Prophecy (28.7.2009) - Kate Cary - Sinitähden tarina (11.12.2014) ** SkyClan's Destiny (3.8.2010) - Cherith Baldry - Taivasklaanin kohtalo (5.12.2013) ** Crookedstar's Promise (5.7.2011) - Kate Cary - Väärätähden lupaus '''(joulukuu 2015) ** Yellowfang's Secret (9.10.2012) - Cherith Baldry ** Tallstar's Revenge (2.7.2013) - Kate Cary ** Bramblestar's Storm (26.8.2014) - Cherith Baldry ** '''Moth Flight's Vision (3.11.2015) - Kate Cary * Novellit ** The Untold Stories (2.7.2013), sisältää: *** Hollyleaf's Story (13.3.2012) - Victoria Holmes *** Mistystar's Omen (11.9.2012) - Victoria Holmes *** Cloudstar's Journey (21.1.2013) - Tui Sutherland ** Tales from the Clans (4.11.2014), sisältää: *** Tigerclaw's Fury (28.1.2014) - Victoria Holmes *** Leafpool's Wish (24.4.2014) - Victoria Holmes *** Dovewing's Silence (4.11.2014) - Victoria Holmes ** Maplashade's Vengeance (24.3.2015) - Victoria Holmes ** Goosefeather's Curse (1.9.2015) - Victoria Holmes ** Ravenpaw's Farewell (TBA) - Victoria Holmes ** Tulossa myös vielä nimetön novelli Mäntytähdestä. * Warriors Field Guides ** Secrets of the Clans (29.3.2007) - Tui Sutherland ** Cats of the Clans (24.6.2008) - Victoria Holmes ** Code of the Clans (9.6.2009) - Tui Sutherland ** Battles of the Clans (1.6.2010) - Tui Sutherland ** Enter the Clans (26.6.2012) - Tui Sutherland ja Victoria Holmes (sisältää kirjat 'Secrets of the Clans' ja 'Code of the Clans' yksissä kansissa) ** The Ultimate Guide (5.11.2013/30.11.2013) - Victoria Holmes ** The Warriors Guide (8.8.2013) - kirjoittaja ei tiedossa (HUOM! Kirja saatavilla vain Barnes & Noble -kirjakaupoista.) * Esseet, näytelmät ym. ** Spottedleaf's Honest Answer (2008) - Victoria Holmes (novelli) ** After Sunset: We Need to Talk (4-5/2008) - Victoria Holmes (näytelmä) - Auringonlaskun jälkeen: Meidän pitää puhua ** Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy (1/2009) - Cherith Baldry (näytelmä) ** The Elder's Concern (1/2009) - Victoria Holmes (novelli) ** After Sunset: The Right Choice? (30.6.2011) - Victoria Holmes (novelli) ** The Clans Decide (20.1.2009) - Victoria Holmes (novelli) ** Why is Jaypaw Blind? - Victoria Holmes (essee) ** Tigerstar: Heart of Evil? - Victoria Holmes (essee) * Mangat: ** The Lost Warrior / Kadonnut Soturi: **# The Lost Warrior (24.4.2007) - Dan Jolley - Kadonnut Soturi (lokakuu 2009) **# Warrior's Refuge (26.12.2007) - Dan Jolley - Soturin Turvapaikka (tammikuu 2010) **# Warrior's Return (22.4.2008) - Dan Jolley - Soturin Paluu (huhtikuu 2010) ** Tigerstar and Sasha series: **# Into the Woods (2.9.2008) - Dan Jolley **# Escape from the Forest (23.12.2008) - Dan Jolley **# Return to the Clans (9.6.2009) - Dan Jolley ** Ravenpaw's path series: **# Shattered Peace (24.11.2009) - Dan Jolley **# A Clan in Need (6.4.2010) - Dan Jolley **# The Heart of a Warrior (3.8.2010) - Dan Jolley ** SkyClan and the Stanger series: **# The Rescue (5.7.2011) - Dan Jolley **# Beyond the Code (22.11.2011) **# After the Flood (3.4.2012) ** Muut: *** The Rise of Scourge (24.6.2008) - Dan Jolley Erin Hunter Erin Hunter on itseasiassa taiteilijanimi, sillä Warriors-kirjoja kirjoittaa neljä henkilöä. Victoria Holmes on sarjan luoja ja editoija. Hän keksii juonet sekä pitää huolen tarinan jatkuvuuden ja johdonmukaisuuden pysymisestä läpi sarjan. Kate Cary on yksi sarjan kirjoittajista. Toinen on Cherith Baldry, ja kolmas Tui Sutherland. Cherith ja Kate ovat kirjoittaneet romaanit sekä Super Editionit, mutta Tui on kirjoittanut Field Guidet. Mangat on piirtänyt Dan Jolley. Soturikissat on suomentanut Vesa-Matti Paija, ja Uuden Profetian Nana Sironen. Luokka:Kirjat